Locke and Knuckles, History and Destiny
by ExodineTheDestroyer
Summary: Locke of the House of Edmund did what he believed was right; he was only trying to protect his unborn son. He saw the death that would consume Knuckles; he only did what he did to protect him. Knuckles was destined to be a Guardian, and a Guardian he was.


_**Locke and Knuckles; History and Destiny**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the rights to anything related to **_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_

**The rights to it belong to…other people…**

**Note: This is tied to the Archie Comics Sonic the Hedgehog. All characters, excluding Jeze-Bel Nocturne, are part of the Archie Continuity and/or the original continuity.**

* * *

-**Vision**-

"_We bring you terrible news, Locke the Echidna."_

The young Guardian looked around at the darkness surrounding him, trying to find the source of the mysterious voice.

"Who are you?"

"_We are the Ancient Walkers, we were here since the beginning of Chaos."_

Three masks appeared before him in a flash of light, causing the young echidna to bow.

"_We must be brief; we have seen a terrible future concerning your son."_

The young Guardian was surprised to hear that he would have a son, "Are you sure my wife will bear a boy?"

"_Yes, but we fear his life will be cut short."_

"_You will dream of his demise for several days."_

"_Each dream differs, but the enemy remains the same."_

"_Mammoth Mogul will kill your son unless he finds the strength to defeat him."_

"_You are the only one who can give him that strength."_

"_Remember Our Words"_

-**Dream**-

Before him was utter destruction and chaos.

The beautiful city he and his ancestors protected was reduced to broken chunks of concrete and charred metal. Screams of fear filled his ears as his echidna brethren ran past him, hoping to escape the monster destroying their city. Some were lucky and managed to escape with only a few scratches, but others succumbed to their grievous injuries and died before him.

"…Help me…"

He looked down at the bloody echidna lying at his feet. His bloody gloves were torn and his hand trembled with desperation as he reached for who he hoped could help him. One last plea escaped him before his hand ceased to tremble, and fell to the blood soaked ground.

The echidna kneeled down and placed his hand on the dead echidna, closing his empty eyes.

"I will not bless you, but I will not damn you. Rest in peace or seek redemption; the Creator shall decide your fate."

A light flashed in the distance, followed by a loud explosion.

This drew the echidna's attention to a destroyed candy shop.

He did not know if anyone was hiding inside in the burning building; the fear and disbelief he felt clouded the memories of his happier past. The clouds began to cry for the lives being lost; he refused to let tears form in his hardened eyes.

"Hope is not lost; the Brotherhood still stands!"

Then he stopped and looked about him.

"Lara, where are you?"

His beloved wife was not with him.

"Lara-Le!"

The world around him distorted and blurred as he ran, searching desperately for his wife. He screamed her name as loud as he could, but he feared she may not hear him.

He feared she might be dead.

He shook the horrid thought from his mind and continued to call for her.

She is a strong woman; she would not die easily!

Then he heard a bloodcurdling scream of despair.

He stopped cold in his tracks as he realized who the scream belonged to.

"You monster! You monster! How could you do this to my baby?"

The ground beneath his feet shot forward, causing the world around him to blur as he sped through the city at an awe inspiring speed.

Suddenly, the ground stopped and before him sat his beautiful wife.

She was sobbing now; he ran towards her.

She held a red echidna; he was covered in blood.

"My baby, why did you do it?"

She held the corpse tightly, as though her hug might be enough to bring him back. His blood stained her golden robe a brownish red, "Wake up, Knuckles! Please, wake up!"

"Lara, I'm here! Don't worry, I'm here!"

Through her sobs, Lara-Le looked over her shoulder and screamed at him.

"Stay away from us! This all your fault, Locke!"

The echidna came to a stop as the words assaulted his eardrums, causing him to let out a weak noise. He was confused by her attitude towards him; how could this be _his_ fault?

"You were never there for him! You weren't here for _us_! He had to fight that monster alone while you did nothing but guard that damned emerald!"

"…Lara…"

"Leave us alone," she sobbed into the shoulder blade of her dead son, hugging his corpse tighter, "Go away!"

Then laughter echoed throughout the blackened sky, "What a sad sight. I had hoped Knuckles would have been a worthy toy, but I have been sorely disappointed!" Locke looked up into the sky, towards the glowing mammoth descending upon his wife and dead son, "I suppose I should give him a proper burial, perhaps I owe him that much."

"Don't touch him!"

The mammoth looked down at Lara-Le and her tear filled eyes.

He made a noise; he was amused now.

"What will you do if I _do_ touch him, Miss Echidna?"

"I'll kill you!"

The mammoth laughed before raising his hand and pointing his index finger at the desperate woman. A ball of light began to glow at his fingertip, but Lara-Le glared at him defiantly with tears still running down her cheeks.

"At least I will be with my son!"

She looked at Locke, her eyes harder than stone.

"…I will _always_ be with my son…"

"As you wish, Miss Echidna."

Locke made a move; he ran towards his wife and son before the light could engulf them.

"Lara! Lara! I won't let you die! I won't let our son die! Lara! LARA!"

"_Only you inspire change."_

-**!**-

Lara-Le let out a small yawn as she was awoken from her gentle slumber by Locke's mumblings and restless movements. She looked at the digital clock lying upon her nightstand before mumbling, "It is too early in the morning for this, Locke."

"…Lara…"

Her ears perked up upon hearing her name mumbled in such a desperate tone, and she rolled onto her other side so that she may look at her husband. Worry marked her features as she noticed how pained Locke looked, and she gently grasped his shoulder.

"Locke?"

"…Lara…"

"Locke, I'm here. What's wrong?"

"…Knuckles…"

"Who is Knu-"

"No!"

Her husband shot up from the bed, an action that nearly gave the young woman a heart attack. Lara-Le felt the urge to scold him for scaring her like that, but the feeling was immediately suppressed upon examining her husband. He was sweating and panting hard, as though he had been running for seven years.

She knew he had another nightmare, as he had been having one for three days now.

"Locke, what happened?"

His panting slowed as he turned to look at her; his amethyst eyes seemed to glow with joy upon seeing her. He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, "Nothing important."

She frowned at his pathetic attempt to stifle her interest, "Then why are you sweating like someone held you above a pit of fire for an hour or two?"

"…The heat of your body…"

Lara cocked an eyebrow at this and waited for her husband to form the rest of his explanation. If she was not so worried about him, Lara-Le would have smiled at the cheesy line.

"I just feel so warm when I'm next to you, Lara."

His voice was suave and deep, a combination that nearly made Lara-Le swoon. She found her frown losing its strength as her husband slipped his arm around her slender waist, "You are the absolute definition of _hot_."

Her mouth opened slightly as Locke pulled her in close, kissing her tenderly as his free hand rubbed the upper portion of her back. She knew what he was doing; he was trying to distract her. Despite the _very_ good job he was doing, Lara-Le would not allow Locke to fool her once again. With great reluctance, the female echidna broke their kiss and gave her husband a worried look.

"Locke, please tell me what is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong; I just had a bad dream."

Locke bit his lip, hoping she would let the matter go.

"Locke, this has been going on for _four_ nights! If you keep having the same nightmare, you should tell someone about it. In fact, I can name one person who is willing to listen to you right off the top of my head!"

"Father Spectre?"

Lara shot him a 'look' before sarcastically agreeing.

"How did you know? Spectre is such a good and patient listener!"

Locke smirked, but dropped it upon seeing the concern in her eyes.

"_Tell Me_."

-**Athair 1**-

"_Young Athair, we see your future. You are meant for something more than Guardianship."_

"_You will lead the wandering echidnas to their true home: Albion."_

"_This is your destiny."_

Athair knew the Ancient Walkers would not lead him astray and felt that their words did ring true. He did not feel as deeply obligated to the Master Emerald as his forefathers did, but still felt unsure of whether or not he should leave to guide his wandering brethren to Albion.

"Athair, I have felt your higher calling as well."

A pink echidna stood before him with soft and understanding eyes of the purest blue.

"Mother, who will guard the Master Emerald if I leave?"

Janelle-Li looked at her son with a playfully offended look on her face.

"Athair, I was the Guardian before you, so guarding the Master Emerald shall be my responsibility again."

Athair tried to speak in protest, but his mother quickly silenced him with a powerful hug. "I may be old, but I am still a capable fighter! After all, Father taught me all that he knows!"

Athair hugged the woman back and felt tears come to his eyes once they inevitably broke away.

"_Stay Strong, Son"_

-**Athair 2**-

When he laid eyes upon that beautiful echidna, Athair knew that she was the one.

Crystal-La looked up at him one day as she gathered water for herself.

Her cheeks turned the same beautiful red as her fur.

She felt it too; she felt the Soul Touch.

"_Strength In Love"_

-**Athair 3**-

The walkers still speak to him, guiding his long quest.

-**!**-

Locke had convinced Lara that she was worrying about nothing, and she reluctantly let the subject drop. He disliked lying to her, but he did not wish to see her worried and upset over something he himself did not fully believe. Despite their power and the respect they have garnered, Locke was skeptical in regards to believing the Ancient Walkers.

He did not know them well, therefore their trustworthiness was questionable.

Then a brilliant idea crossed his mind: he would seek the advice of someone who _did_ know the Ancient Walkers!

"I am going to visit Athair."

Yes, his infamous grandfather was his only source of reliable advice in regards to this rare situation. Locke remembered what his father, Sabre of the House of Edmund, had told him about Athair. Due to a visit from the Ancient Walkers, Athair left the Brotherhood of Guardians to lead a tribe of echidnas that sought the lost land of Albion.

Locke remembered how bitterly Sabre spoke of his father.

"He abandoned your great-grandmother when she was terminally ill! He had the _gall_ to refuse to tend to her and resume his position as a Guardian. Instead, he chose to remain with this Forgotten Tribe of his!"

Sabre shook his head and folded his arms, trying to control his anger.

"The tribe was my family too, but Father Athair should have taken his rightful place as the Guardian or just go see Mother Janelle-Li till she passed from this world…I was just seven years old when I took his place as a Guardian, and I never looked back."

They eventually made up, but Athair chose to stay with the wandering tribe.

Sabre told Locke about Athair's continuing encounters with the Ancient Walkers, which was why he was travelling halfway across the world to see him now.

It was not too difficult to find Athair, as he had given his fellow Guardians a stone that would help them locate him should they need him, but it was tedious and a bit frustrating. Upon his great-grandson reaching the tribe's current location, a clearing that sat next to a beautiful waterfall, Athair smiled at Locke as he descended from his graceful glide.

"Locke!"

Athair hugged the young man before he could protest. Locke let out a quiet sigh as memories of Athair's lighthearted personality flooded to the forefront of his mind. He wondered, when comparing the echidna before him to the other Guardians, if Athair's attitude was because he did not have to carry the burden that came with being a Guardian.

"What brings you here, Locke? Did Sabre send you here?"

"No, Father Athair, I have come for my own purposes."

The reddish-brown echidna cocked an old eyebrow before letting out a small chuckle and motioning for Locke to follow him. As they passed through the village in silence, Locke looked around at the echidnas he passed.

Children were running barefoot, laughing and screaming as they played tag with each other. Parents were busy either doing chores or chatting with each other, occasionally laughing when a good joke was said. Though their goal was still out of their reach, these people were happy.

Athair glanced at his grandson and noticed the sad smile on his face.

"They have each other, Locke. That is why they remain optimistic that we shall find Albion."

Locke stared at his grandfather in shock, wondering how he knew what he was thinking.

"Sometimes it is easy to tell what someone is thinking just by looking at them."

"I see…"

Locke let out a chuckle as he hoped Lara-Le would never master such a technique.

"A leader can only do so much, Locke. These people, in order to hold together as one, need to see each other as _family_, and a leader must be part of that family. A family must learn to trust in and rely on each other in order to pull through the hard times."

"_Tell Me."_

The words of his beloved Lara-Le echoed throughout the mind of Locke; he was betraying her trust by hiding what he saw from her.

"Locke, I can sense the conflict in your heart," Athair sighed as he came to a stop before the foot of the waterfall. Locke stared at the ground with shame and attempted to say something, "No, remain quiet till we have reached our destination."

With that, Athair flew into the sky and gracefully landed on top of the waterfall's peak. Athair was proficient in using such power, but Locke was young and still inexperienced. It took him minutes to do what his grandfather did in seconds.

"It took you long enough," Athair joked as he patted Locke on the back.

"Grandfather, why are we here?"

"I like the view," Athair stated as he motioned to his village, "It looks lovely from here! Oh, I think I can see Crystal-La out in the forest!"

Locke stared at his grandfather with a dumbfounded look as Athair waved to his wife.

"Grandfather, I _must_ speak to you about-"

"I know, the Ancient Walkers told me you would come."

Locke was stunned, reducing the rest of his sentence to incoherent stammering before he went silent. He could not believe that Ancient walkers predicted he would come; did they just believe he did not trust them and would seek the advice of his grandfather instead of simply heeding theirs, or was this truly a prediction that did not involve any assumptions about Locke and his skepticism?

"Do not look so surprised, Locke, as I have communed with the Ancient Walkers for many years now. They knew you would be reluctant to accept their warning in full, so they told me to expect your arrival…They also showed me what they showed you…"

"Then you know the life of my son is in danger."

Athair nodded; Locke sighed.

"Lara-Le has not been told, has she?"

"No, I don't want her to worry about this. It is bad enough that I hold the weight of knowing my son shall die young; Lara should not have to bear it with me."

"I understand, Locke…"

Athair gave his grandson a slight smile before turning serious and clearing his throat.

"Alright, heed my words. In order to ensure your son holds enough power to face this dreaded foe, you must train yourself in the ways of Chaos Powers…"

Athair paused before cocking a curious eyebrow.

"Have you and Lara-Le…"

He pressed his hands together and rubbed them; a smirk graced his features as Locke blushed.

"Yes, but she is not pregnant. We checked yesterday, which was three weeks after…"

"Do not be embarrassed," Athair laughed, "How do you think Sabre was born?"

Locke felt sick as several very unpleasant images filled his mind.

"Grandfather, please tell me what I must do before I become ill."

"Fine, as I was saying…"

He paused while trying to remember what he was saying.

"As Guardians, we gained the powers of Chaos through the Master Emerald. We trained with it, sat in its light, and learned how to utilize the powers _within_ us to great effect due to its blessing. Now, we were mere children when we trained to use the power that lied within that grand gem. Do you see where I am going with this?"

"I believe so. You are saying that since…"

Locke paused; Athair smiled.

"I am being unclear. What I mean to illustrate is that the Master Emerald affected and gave us great power as children. It played with our genes and modified them so that we could better protect it, but we were not fully susceptible to such modifications. Even with the power it gave us, we are not its _true_ protectors. Imagine what would happen if the Master Emerald managed to modify the genes of one who has yet to be born."

"They would be more susceptible to change! The Master Emerald would grant them more of its power so that it could form its true protector," Locke exclaimed, his eyes wide and attentive.

Athair simply nodded.

"How do you know this will work?"

"I can only guess that it will work, Locke, but I know you will find out for sure."

Locke went silent as he wondered what he should do now, but his thought process was immediately interrupted by Athair playfully smacking his shoulder.

"Come with me, my dear grandson," Athair laughed as he led Locke to the edge of the waterfall, "It is getting dark! We should head back to my home for the night."

"The offer is tempting, Grandfather-"

"I will not take 'no' for an answer, Locke! Besides, Crystal-La is making berry pies tonight!"

Locke let out a small sigh of defeat before gliding down to the village with his grandfather. Crystal-La welcomed her young grandson with a kiss and hug as he entered her humble abode.

The smile on her gentle face was beautifully sweet.

"_Stay with us, my dear. We will do our best to take care of you."_

-**!**-

Lara-Le snuck up behind Locke as he sat before his personal computer, studying the data upon it. He sensed her approach and casually minimized said data, bringing to the forefront a picture of him and her on their honeymoon. The young woman wrapped her arms around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder, smiling at the screen.

"What are you doing, baby?"

She kissed his neck, causing a slight chuckle to escape him.

"I'm just revisiting some old memories."

Lara-Le smiled before kissing him again.

"Dinner is ready."

"Give me a minute."

"_I can't stop just yet."_

-**!**-

Lara-Le stared at the ceiling as she slept alone once again. She gripped the sheets around her tightly, holding them close in hopes that she could use them to mimic the warm heat of her beloved husband's body.

He kept slipping away during the night, oblivious to the fact that she was pretending to sleep.

She hoped he would whisper, "I'll be back, my dear."

Then he would gently kiss her forehead and the worry she felt would have been quashed.

Instead, he slipped away without a word.

Tears welled within her eyes as she wondered:

"_Is he still faithful?"_

-**!**-

Locke smiled as the fruit of his research blossomed. He had been testing himself, experimenting with Chaos Energy in hopes of determining its effectiveness in genetic modification. As much as it pained him, he would not touch Lara-Le until he was sure.

"_The power of change lies in my hands."_

-**!**-

"He seems so distant."

Lara-Le stared out at the grassy field before her as she spoke to her dear friend: Jeze-Bel. The light brown echidna gently patted Lara-Le's shaking shoulders as tears flowed from the woman's eyes.

"I think he might be cheating on me. He hasn't touched me in over a week and he keeps…"

"Lara, sweetheart, look at me."

Jeze-Bel gently cupped the face of her friend as she followed her orders. Lara-Le could not help but become entranced with the beautiful ocean blue eyes her friend possessed, nor could she resist remarking how the red eyeliner she wore gave her an oddly regal appearance.

"In another life, Jeze, you would be a queen."

Jeze-Bel smiled sweetly at her friend before brushing away her stray tears.

"Thank you, Lara. I know you have doubts, but Locke is a good man. We grew up together, so I know him pretty well. I know how thick headed he can get, but I also know how loyal he is to his friends."

"But, people can hide things, Jeze."

"So, what are _you_ hiding? Do you secretly hate me?"

"No, I love you dearly as one should love a good friend!"

"And Locke loves you as dearly as he can love his dearest spouse."

Lara-Le grew silent as she looked to the ground in shame.

"Under the circumstances, I would say that I would be suspicious as well, but I _know_ that Locke will always love you, Lara."

"_He loves you both."_

-**!**-

She went home that day, determined to confront Locke. She could not live her life wondering _if_ it was true that he was cheating. She needed to hear him deny or confirm her suspicions; otherwise these feelings of doubt will consume her.

Upon entering her home, she spotted a rose petal trail.

Her mouth opened slightly as she locked the door behind her before following the trail.

It led into her bedroom; the door was slightly cracked.

Cautiously, Lara-Le opened it and saw a sight that caused her jaw to drop.

"_I will show you the extent of my faith."_

-**!**-

Lara-Le let out a content sigh as she wrapped her arms around Locke's powerful body.

He smiled at her before pulling her closer for a kiss.

"Locke, do you love me?"

"I love you more than I could ever tell you."

A mischievous smile crossed her lips.

"_Then show me."_

-**!**-

It took a few tries, but Lara-Le eventually produced the egg of young Knuckles.

Locke knew what he needed to do next, though he still had doubts it would work.

"Thank you."

"Make sure you bring it back without so much as a scratch, Locke. If that egg gets hurt because of you, Lara will flip out on _both_ of us!"

"I will, Jeze-Bel."

"_Doctor_ _Nocturne_."

Locke let out a small chuckle before waving his old friend good-bye, quickly heading to the sacred Master Emerald Cavern. This was where the Master Emerald was usually stored, though the shrine outside was used every now and then. Due to the defense systems within the cavern, keeping the Maser Emerald within it was seen as the best and safest place for it.

Locke slowed his running pace upon seeing an echidna standing before the cavern entrance. He wore a dark blue cloak that swayed in the gentle breeze, along with a silver helmet that glistened beneath the sunlight. His fur was as black as coal and his eyes were blood red.

This mysterious being floated three inches above the ground; a cloud of darkness seeped from where his feet should be.

"Father Spectre."

"Everyone is inside, Locke."

His eyes narrowed on the egg Locke held, "Are you sure about this, son? It seems foolish to play with genes as though one were the Forge Master."

"My son will live a short life if I do not play God, Father Spectre. I have fixed my resolve, you will not sway me."

Spectre let out a low growl before heading inside the cavern, followed by Locke. It was a bit nerve racking for Locke, descending the stairs leading to the sacred Master Emerald while his forefathers watched him. They had debated endlessly on whether or not such tampering should be allowed, but they eventually granted Locke permission to perform the task.

He passed Tobor, receiving an approving smile and nod from his second eldest grandfather.

Sojourner gave him a quick nod, understanding his reasons, but still wary about using the Master Emerald for such a purpose.

Thunderhawk nodded as well, folding his arms as he watched the young egg pass him, "I hope this works."

"I do as well," Sabre sighed as he nodded to his son.

Spectre let out a gruff scoff as Locke passed, "Let us pray that this does not come back to bite us."

Locke glanced at Spectre, but kept from saying anything. He then turned his full attention to the brilliant jewel standing before him and let out as shaky sigh. "May the Forge Master mold you into the perfect warrior," Locke whispered to his unborn son before kissing and raising him towards the Master Emerald, "Master Emerald, hear me, your faithful Guardian! I ask for the full light of your power; bless my young son with the strength to repel all evil and restore serenity to the world!"

The Master Emerald gazed at Knuckles; its light glowed brighter than ever now.

-**Master Emerald**-

"_This being that sits before me is my dear child."_

-**!**-

Lara-Le smiled as she cradled her healthy baby boy.

"He was born in only a day, but he is the healthiest baby I have ever seen, Lara," Jeze-Bel smiled as she gently patted her friend's shoulder. A laugh escaped her as the baby tugged at her hand, "Looks like he got your spunk! I just hope he inherits your cooking skills as well."

"Hey, I'm not bad with a frying pan either," Locke laughed, playfully frowning at his childhood friend.

"That's only when you use it for smashing things."

Lara-Le laughed as the two echidnas argued with each other, until it ended with them laughing as well.

"Anyways, what are you planning on calling this bundle of sunshine?"

Locke and Lara-Le exchanged glances before the latter smiled at the former.

"Locke, I think you should name him."

Locke was shocked by this.

"_Words have power; names hold meaning. Remember this."_

-**Knuckles**-

He took the name from an ancient clan led by an echidna named Pachacamac. The warriors of this clan, the Knuckles Clan, were powerful and impressive specimens. Power is what his son needed and they held the most _physical_ power, despite their destruction at the hands of a physical god and the war they endured against _technologically_ superior foes.

Yes, he made up his mind then and there.

Though it seemed like hours, he replied in only a few seconds.

"Knuckles."

Lara-Le looked at him (dumbfounded) before smiling and cradling her son, "Knuckles."

"_Through your name, I shall live on."_

-**!**-

Lara-Le was happy.

Her son was healthy and her husband loved her dearly.

Then she realized something was wrong.

Knuckles had constructed a perfect Lego cube bigger than her hand.

He was only two months old at the time, which caused her to greatly panic.

"Babies should not do this!"

-**!**-

Lara-Le realized that her son was a complete _genius_!

He built things out of Lego blocks, formed words using letter cubes, and spoke complete sentences at the age of three!

She was simply amazed and delighted that she had a super baby!

Then, she began to realize how little control she had over the upbringing of her son. Locke explained that Knuckles needed to be trained in the ways of the Guardian as soon as possible; if this task is shirked for too long the boy could be left without the knowledge necessary to protect the Master Emerald.

"Don't you think I should have _some_ say in this, Locke? He is my son _too_!"

Locke always responded with, "This is what is best for Knuckles. He needs this knowledge to survive on his own."

"His own?"

"Lara, I explained this already…"

"His _own_? He is _three_ years old, Locke!"

"I know, but this is necessary for his safety…"

Locke never raised his voice to her; the guilt he felt quelled his frustration and anger. He believed she had the absolute right to be mad; he was hiding the truth from her.

"_The path to hell is paved with good intentions."_

-**!**-

Lara-Le had grown frustrated with this way of life. She had no idea how to handle holding little control in her son's life.

So she turned to the _only_ person who had lived through a marriage similar to hers: the mother of Locke, Jenna-Lu. Immediately, Lara-Le set out to her mother-in-law's home and found he kind woman tending to her garden.

"Well, hello Lara-Le."

Jenna-Lu smiled sweetly as she set the trowel she held aside, "What brings you here today? Would you like to come inside?"

"No, thank you, ma'am…" Lara-Le hesitantly responded, "…I just wish to talk…"

"Oh? What do you want to talk about?"

Lara-Le looked at the ground, feeling a bit shy. Sure, she and Jenna-Lu were good friends, but she was about to delve into a _very_ personal matter with the poor woman. Lara-Le guessed that years upon years of living such a horrible life had taken their physical _and_ mental toll on Jenna-Lu.

She was _completely_ wrong.

"I see what you mean," Jenna-Lu nodded after listening to the story of her daughter-in-law. The old echidna picked up her trowel and playfully pointed it at Lara-Le, "You think relationships are a matter of _equality_ when they are really a matter of _give_ and _take_!"

Lara-Le's jaw dropped.

"_Excuse_ me?"

Jenna-Lu smiled and resumed her gardening, "Take your situation with Locke and Knuckles. You think _you _should have as much influence over Knuckles as _Locke_ does!"

"I'm his _mother_!"

Lara-Le was getting frustrated.

"Yes, but Knuckles is _destined_ to be a Guardian."

Jenna-Lu sighed as she slipped some gardening gloves on.

"Locke teaches him what his _duties_ will be! You, on the other hand, can set an _example_ by showing him the _person_ he can _become_!"

Lara-Le opened her mouth to speak again, but found no words could come out. She knew Jenna-Lu was right, but what can you say to someone who's right even though you disagree? A sigh escaped her and her frustration turned to shame.

"…Can I ask you another question?"

Though Lara-Le was quiet, Jenna-Lu heard her perfectly.

"Certainly, my dear!"

"…How did you do it?"

"How did I 'survive' this 'horrible' life?"

Lara-Le felt embarrassed upon hearing the woman's kind laugh; it felt like she was mocking Lara-Le's previous thoughts, though she obviously was not.

"I pulled through because I truly loved Sabre and I truly loved Locke. Yes, we argued over how Locke should be raised, but we _compromised_ and everything worked out just fine. We were _just_ _like_ you and Locke, Lara. Sabre taught Locke how to be a Guardian and I set a good example for the kind of person Locke should become. I would change _nothing_."

"I love Locke as much as you love Sabre-"

"I know you love Locke," Jenna-Lu gently interrupted her daughter-in-law, "You two and us two are similar, but different. You and Locke were brought together by the Soul Touch, that proves the strength and sincerity of your feelings for each other, _but_ it also shows that you two are similar. I have seen _firsthand_ just how stubborn you and Locke can be, in fact I would not be surprised if you _still_ held onto your desire for equality even after we finish talking."

Lara-Le tried to speak again, but knew the woman was right _again_.

"Lara, please, I want you to know this," Jenna-Lu grew quiet as she set her trowel aside once again. Lara-Le waited patiently before realizing what was happening: Jenna-Lu was crying. Feeling guilty, Lara-Le immediately went to comfort the woman, who choked out through sobs, "I love Sabre and Locke so _much_! That man stuck with me and _I_ stuck with him because we would be _lost _without each other!"

Her sobs turned to laughter, "Oh, I remember one time when I left for a week or two to visit a friend! Sabre had nearly burnt the whole darn-oops! Excuse my language, dear! Well, he ruined a few pots trying to cook himself some of the trademark soup I made him nearly every night! I was _so_ mad and then I saw those silly puppy eyes of his and started laughing!"

Jenna-Lu wiped the remaining tears from her face and sniffled, "Lara, I know I'm biased, but _please_ don't give up! If you do, you'll be walking away from more than just Locke!"

Lara-Le had already made up her mind.

Jenna-Lu could not shake her resolve further.

She wanted to reassert that both partners in a relationship _must_ hold equal responsibilities and that compromise is unnecessary when equality is in play.

"I understand what you're saying."

Jenna-Lu knew she did not.

"I guess this is goodbye, my dear."

Lara would later regret ignoring the words of Jenna.

"_I talk to you and you listen, but you do not __**listen**__."_

-**!**-

Lara-Le could not take this anymore.

She was going to leave Locke and take Knuckles with her.

"What do you think you're doing, Lara?"

She froze upon hearing the voice of her husband; she could tell he was frowning, but she didn't care what he felt.

"What does it _**look**_ like," she snapped after stuffing a blue dress in the suitcase she was preparing.

"Looks pretty serious; care to discuss it," Locke quietly growled, folding his arms as he and Lara-Le glared at each other.

"I've _**tried**_talking to you, Locke, but you didn't _**listen**_," Lara-Le growled back as she stuffed some more clothing into her suitcase, folding them gracefully despite her seething anger.

"What about _Knuckles_," Locke asked, his voice softening.

Lara-Le, to his surprise, let out a bitter chuckle before slamming her suitcase shut.

"He's going with _me_," she said as though it were fact, "You think I'd let him stay with _you_? What kind of _childhood_ is that for him?"

Locke was stunned for a few seconds, but he quickly regained his composure. The frustration he felt lessened as a sigh escaped him, "…Lara, I _don't_ want you to leave, but I can't _force_ you to stay! As for the boy…"

Locke approached Lara-Le, an act that frightened her. She feared he would hit her; the angered tone in his voice merely added to that fear. A sigh of relief escaped her once she realized he was making his way over to the shelf that held his white duffle bag.

"…I need to immerse Knuckles in his new duties of preserving that which has been restored," he said as he grabbed the aforementioned bag, "I _must_ do this, since I have been called to Haven!"

Lara-Le gave him a confused look, "Haven? I don't understand."

"There are outside forces poised to destroy and conquer, Lara," Locke stated as he set the duffle bag on their bed before putting some clothes in it, "I am needed to ensure the safety of echidnas e_verywhere_! I can't do my part until I've made sure _our son_ can do his!"

He slung the bag over his shoulder after this before leaving. Lara-Le chased after him, but stayed inside due to the cold weather that met her as she stood in the doorway.

"What is Haven? Why didn't you tell me about it, Locke?"

He didn't spare her a glance, causing her frustration to grow.

"What else have you been hiding from me, Locke? Answer me!"

She trembled as a cold breeze slipped past the flimsy defense of her dress. Memories of the warm nights she spent in Locke's arms flooded her mind.

Tears flooded her eyes.

"_We have forged the unbreakable."_

-**Divorce**-

She had failed her mission; Knuckles will stay with Locke.

"_The duties of a Guardian are more important than your rights. Understand that; your son shall stay with the Brotherhood."_

The only member there to witness this 'triumph' was Locke, and he found no reason to be glad.

"_You Monster!"_

-**Leaving**-

Lara-Le knelt down to her hug son.

"I love you, Knuckles," she whispered as her hug tightened and tears began to flow from her eyes, "I won't be able to come with you, but I will always be with you here."

She pulled away and gently placed her right index finger on his chest, right where his heart was.

Knuckles smiled and nodded at her.

"I love you, too, mommy!"

Locke stared solemnly at the portal he and Knuckles would soon be walking through, unable to gaze upon the heartfelt scene behind him. He turned, sensing Lara-Le was done, and stared at his wife.

She stared back at him, her face as unreadable and beautiful as marble.

"Knuckles," Locke began, his eyes never leaving his wife, "it's time to go."

Knuckles nodded and tugged at his mother's dress, puckering up his lips. She laughed, a rarity these days, and knelt down so that her son may kiss her on the cheek. It was an act she tearfully returned before shooing him over to the portal.

She briefly watched her son, her heartbreaking at the sight of his smiling face and the thought that she may _never_ see it again, before locking eyes with her husband.

"You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

He shook his head, not sure whether or not she actually cared about receiving an answer. "Father Spectre and the others are worried about Legion activities, what with the whole debacle that happened a few weeks ago," Locke said, trying to smile.

She tilted her head to the side, looking him over with narrowed eyes.

"You should take better care of yourself," she began, her voice low and cold, "Knuckles won't be able to…" She paused, closing her eyes in an attempt to keep tears from leaving as her voice cracked, "He-he won't be able to fend f-for himself if you d-die, Locke."

Locke was silent for a moment, thrown off guard by Lara-Le's apparent concern for him (even if it was only for the sake of their son).

"I'm in my prime, Lara," Locke chuckled, flexing his muscles, "I can't think of anything in this world or on Mobius that could deal with _these _guns and survive."

Lara-Le shook her head, chuckling as well, before growing solemn once more. She straightened her back and approached him, her eyes narrowed dangerously as her right hand slowly rose from her side. Bracing himself for a slap, Locke closed his eyes and let out a small sigh.

She stopped before him, inches separating them, and raised her hand higher.

Then she gently placed it on Locke's cheek and pulled his face closer to hers.

It lasted for a minute or two, but it felt like years had gone by when they finally separated.

"Thank you for letting Knuckles stay with me for the past few weeks," Lara-Le whispered as she smiled at their son. "Protect him; bring him home when his training ends."

"I will."

"_Stay safe; Stay strong._"

-**Question**-

Knuckles and Locke had returned to Mobius Prime so that Knuckles could finish the remaining five years of his training. Locke was a bit strict, but he truly loved the red bundle of fur.

He loved the producer of said bundle as well.

"Daddy?"

Locke looked down at his son.

"Where did Mommy go?"

Locke felt his stomach tighten with guilt as he tried to think of what to say to someone too young to understand the 'D' word.

"She is gone."

Knuckles understood what death was, "I understand."

Locke never corrected him; he did not have the courage to.

-**Ghosts**-

Locke had no idea his story would affect Knuckles in such a way; the boy was trembling under his sheets as he screamed for his father to help him.

"I saw a ghost!"

"Knuckles, ghosts do not really exist. Only those tied to the Chaos Force can-"

"No! I saw a _real_ _**scary**_ _**ghost**_! She had sharp teeth and said she would eat me!"

Locke let out a light chuckle before lying down next to his son, "She won't hurt you, Knuckles."

Knuckles turned to face him, "Promise?"

Locke smiled, "Promise."

"_Sometimes monsters you see in the shadows are real."_

-**Valdez**-

Locke was oblivious to the fact that he and his son were constantly being watched by a young, blue chameleon. He served the Shinobi Clan; they were paranoid regarding the Brotherhood. Once Locke left for Haven, Valdez passed this torch onto Espio.

"_Keep your friends close; keep your enemies __**closer**__."_

-**King Acorn**-

Locke knew this man well; they had occasionally communicated with each other regarding politics and the fate of the King's wife and son (Alicia and Elias Acorn). He thought they were dead and would think so for many years later, but they were both still _very _much alive.

They had sought refuge on Angel Island, but the ship that carried them was attacked by Overlanders. The crash that resulted grievously injured the queen and rendered her comatose, killed a man named Sir Ian, but left Prince Elias and a Colonel who travelled with them relatively unharmed.

The Brotherhood, attempting to stay neutral in this conflict between Overlanders and Mobians, had to convince an Overlander patrol that all passengers had died in the crash. Once that hurdle was jumped, the Guardians brought the Colonel to the Mobian Embassy compound then took Elias and his mother to Haven.

Alicia was placed within a stasis tube, seeing as how that was the only thing they could do to stave off her inevitable death.

Elias was raised by the Brotherhood for the first decade of his life; he was a healthy Squirrel-Chipmunk boy with a smile that could brighten up any room he was in.

Locke had forgotten why their survival was kept a secret, but he assumed the reason to be good. After all, the entirety of the Brotherhood had agreed to this decision.

The guilt pang he felt whenever the King mentioned them still hurt.

"_Sometimes the will of many is wrong."_

-**Sally**-

Knuckles was never meant to meet anyone other than King Acorn.

He was supposed to be solely devoted to the Master Emerald and the politics that came with Guardianship.

"Hi, I'm Sally Acorn! Who are you?"

Then King Acorn just _had_ to bring his daughter to Angel Island. Locke was now wishing he had never shown the King his young son, then said King would not have thought to bring his daughter here in the first place.

"I thought your boy could use a friend, and I hate leaving little Sally with just the palace servants. I hope this does not inconvenience you, my friend."

"Do not worry; I understand, Your Majesty."

Locke watched as the two children introduced themselves. A smirk appeared on his face as he noticed how socially awkward and shy Knuckles was, especially since he had rarely dealt with the opposite sex.

"I like your island!"

"Thank you, Princess Sally."

Knuckles gave the girl an awkward bow, causing her to giggle.

"You can just call me Sally! 'Princess Sally' sounds too…" the young chipmunk placed a hand on her chin as she tried to think of a suitable word.

"I know! It sounds too form! Yeah, it sounds too form! I want it to sound fun, but I can't, you know?"

"Of course!"

Knuckles folded his arms proudly and a smirk appeared on his face; he truly believed he knew _exactly _what she was talking about.

"Things get _way_ to form here."

Sally's eyes brightened a bit, "They _do_?"

Knuckles smirked and nodded his head, "Definitely! Dad is always forming the place up!"

"I totally know what you mean!"

Now it was Sally's turn to play herself up.

She brushed back her short hair and turned her back on Knuckles, giving her a 'cool' flare. A sigh of frustration escaped her as she turned to look back at Knuckles, "Dad is always keeping things form! The servants help him! It gets kinda annowing."

"Annowing?"

"Oh, oops! I mean, things get _annoying_ when they're too form!"

Knuckles nodded, folding his already folded arms so as to double his cool.

"I know what you mean!"

Sally giggled; Knuckles chuckled.

The two grew silent after their laughter died down; awkwardness quickly settled itself upon them. Sally looked down at the soft dirt, tracing circles using her foot; Knuckles stared at the serene sky, counting clouds with his boxing glove. The silence was broken when Sally let out a small cough, which Knuckles rightfully assumed was to get his attention.

"So, do you…" she meekly began, blushing as she tried in vain to make eye contact with Knuckles, "…Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What's a girlfriend?"

Sally was simply _shocked_ by this question.

"Ommggu! You don't know what a _girlfriend _is?"

"What is ommggu?"

Sally sighed and shook her head before smirking at the ignorant boy. "We have a _lot_ of work to do, Chuckles," Sally giggled as she grabbed his hand, "Follow me!"

"My name is Knuckahhllls!"

The boy could hardly believe the supermobian speed and power his new friend possessed!

Despite the rigorous training he had been through, he could hardly keep up with her!

Luckily, they soon came to a stop before a beautiful lake, the sight of which caused the eyes of young Princess Sally to brighten with amazement. She was completely speechless (for a few seconds) before she excitedly turned to Knuckles and hopped around him.

"Where are we? This lake is beautifow! I mean, _beautiful_!"

Knuckles shot her a slightly confused look, which asked why the girl dragged him to a place she knew nothing about. He sighed before examining the lake, "We are at Lake Nessie."

Sally simply nodded before looking around, scrutinizing her environment as she tried to locate imaginary spies.

Knuckles watched her curiously, "What are you doing?"

"We have to be alone."

Knuckles was knocked flat on his mental back; the tone in Sally's voice frightened him. She raised her index finger to her mouth, which told him to keep his mouth shut until she was done. She began to walk away from Knuckles, narrowing her eyes on the bushes surrounding them until she quickly spun around and examined more bushes. After a few more seconds of this, a smirk appeared on her face, "Mission complete! We are alone!"

She spun around and quickly grabbed the hand of her new friend. Before he could protest, Sally dragged Knuckles to the edge of the lake and forced him to sit down.

"Why are we here?"

Sally sighed at Knuckles, shaking her head as a smile appeared on her face.

"Chuckles, you are _so_ nigheve!"

"What is nigheve?"

"Exactly!"

Knuckles was confused; Sally was amused.

"Just look at the lake."

Knuckles gave the girl a slight nod before doing as she asked. At first, he found doing so to be boring and nonsensical; then he started to relax and enjoy the glistening beauty that lied before him. A content smile appeared on the young echidna's face, "I like this. Dad usually has me studying and training, so I never get to go out and just look at stuff."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Sally sighed as she glanced at Knuckles. She smiled at him, "You aren't like other boys! You don't do gross things like pick your nose or play with worms! Or try to kiss girls and spread your boy germs!"

Knuckles gave her a perplexed look.

"What exactly is a kiss? I mean, I heard my mom and dad talking about giving each other kisses, but I still have no darn clue what one is."

Sally blushed upon hearing this, resulting in her turning away from Knuckles to hide her reddened face. "You really are ignant," Sally mumbled before forcing herself to look at Knuckles, "A kiss is what happens when two people wrap their arms around each other, duh!"

"I thought that was a hug!"

"Same thing, Chuckles," Sally nodded, though she knew her words were false.

Knuckles had never seen someone so intelligent and knowledgeable as Sally; even his father could not compare to this little fountain of knowledge.

"Wow, how did you get so smart?"

"I read lots of books and I get a lot of experience!"

"So, you know what a kiss feels like?"

"Of cou-what?"

Sally felt her face redden, causing her to turn away from Knuckles again. She knew what Knuckles meant, but the idea of kissing anyone but her beloved father had never crossed her mind. Her mindset was that a kiss was more powerful than the sacred pinky promise; if one were to kiss another, those two people were destined to be married.

"…Yeah…"

Knuckles was wowed.

"Can I kiss you?"

That question nearly caused the poor girl to faint from all the blood rushing to her cheeks, but her regal nature would not allow her to suffer such an indignity as passing out with her face buried in dirt. She took a deep breath and directed that embarrassment into sheer determination, "Of course, Sir Chuckles! I, Princess Sally Acorn, shall grant you the honor of kissing me!"

Knuckles felt overwhelmed and humbled by such a privilege, resulting in him nervously stretching his arms out. Sally moved a bit closer to him, stretching her arms out as well. Her eyes slammed shut as the softness of his gloves brushed against her sides, sending an odd tingly feeling throughout her body.

She let out a quiet squeak as Knuckles pulled her closer, his gloves feeling like clouds against her waist. Knuckles felt a slight tickle when young Princess Sally wrapped her arms around his waist, causing a quiet laugh to escape him. For awhile, neither of them spoke; they were happy with letting the silence speak for them.

"Your hands are big," Sally meekly whispered as the blood within her rushed back to her cheeks.

"Your hands are tiny," Knuckles countered as blood rushed to his cheeks as well.

"I guess that makes us even." Sally smirked, finding herself enjoying the banter between her and her new friend.

"I guess it does."

Sally smiled at this and tightened her grip around the waist of her new friend. Her nose twitched as she noticed the smell of blueberry pies upon Knuckles. "You smell like pie."

"Oh, Dad makes these things called blueberry pies."

"I like the smell."

Knuckles blushed at hearing this, "Thanks, I like the way you smell too."

Sally let out a quiet giggle, "Will you still be here if I come back, Knuckles?"

Knuckles smirked upon hearing his correct name, "Yeah."

Eventually, their fathers found them and they had to separate. Sally needed to return to the Acorn Kingdom, Locke had explained to his son. She had to learn to deal with the burdens of her position, just like Knuckles.

"Will she come back, Dad?"

"Knuckles, if she does not return, please understand her burdens. You may need to let her go."

"_I don't want to let go of you."_

-**Friend 25**-

Sally and Knuckles quietly sat by Lake Nessie, watching the gentle shifts of its waters. Something told them this would be the last time they saw each other, though neither of them brought up this mutual feeling. It would be a waste to worry about the inevitable when they could simply enjoy each other's company.

They held hands as they returned to their fathers, though once said fathers were in sight, Sally abruptly stopped. Knuckles gave her a worried look as he noticed how sad and bashful she looked.

"Hey, what's wrong, Sal?"

"Knuckles, I want to give you something."

Knuckles tilted his head to the side, wondering what the gift could be. A big smile appeared on his face as the image of Sally pulling out a bundle of grapes formed in his mind, causing his belly to growl impatiently.

"Cool, what is it?"

Sally took a deep breath before grabbing Knuckles by the muzzle. He let out a small yelp as the girl pulled his face closer to hers before pressing their lips together. Sally tried to mimic a kiss she had seen in a movie, pressing her lips awkwardly against Knuckles's as she let out a muffled squeak. Knuckles had no idea what was going on, but tried to mimic her movements so as to hide his ignorance.

Their awkward kiss ended a couple of seconds after it began; they were both out of breath and panting softly.

"What was that," Knuckles asked, surprised by the young girl's sudden gift.

"_That_ was a real kiss." Sally sadly smiled at Knuckles before looking away in shame, "I'm sorry I lied to you, but I thought it was funny that you didn't know what a kiss was."

Knuckles did not understand what a lie was, so all he could do was nod and say, "That's okay; I liked kissing you."

Sally blushed at this and giggled, "Really? Thanks! It's my first kiss, so I'm glad I impressed you!"

Knuckles smiled at her and shared the obvious fact that it was his first kiss too. Sally quickly grew quiet as she drew closer to Knuckles again, this time hugging him.

"Knuckles, a kiss is sacred; you only kiss the person you truly love…" she whispered as she buried her face into his chest, "…Promise me you'll marry me when we're older…"

Knuckles smiled. "Are we going to be a mommy and daddy?"

"Yeah, then we'll get babies from the stork and live in a big palace," Sally beamed as she gazed into Knuckles's eyes, "Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Yeah, and we'll bring the Master Emerald with us so it doesn't get lonely by itself! Can my dad live in our palace too?"

"Yep, it'll be pretty big, so we need a lot of people to fill it!"

They laughed a little, still holding each other tightly. They grew quiet and serious, never wanting to let go of the other.

"Don't you wish it could _always_ be this way, Knuckles?"

"Yeah."

"_Hello."_

-**Nearing the End**-

Knuckles was nearly ten; Locke would have to leave soon.

-**Through the Fire and the Flames**-

Knuckles trembled at the sight that lied before him: a cave resembling the jagged mouth of a monster with fire seeping from its jaws. He had never seen such a frightening sight before; even a ghost could not compare to this.

"Knuckles, do not be afraid."

Locke gently grasped the shoulder of his son, which caused his trembling to cease. Knuckles looked up into the powerful eyes of his father, which glistened gently in the flames' light. "My son, this is what you were born for! The blood of your ancestors flows through you! This is your destiny." Locke proudly smiled at his son. "Fear no one; protect the Flower from evil deterioration."

Knuckles was quiet for a few seconds, but then a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Alright! I promise to keep the Master Emerald safe, no matter who tries to take it!"

The young echidna raised his fists to the sky and waved them around, "Yeah, no one can stop me! I promise, Dad, I'll keep it safe!"

Locke's proud smile widened and tears began to fill his eyes, "Stay strong, my son, and may the Forge Master grant you strength!"

He released his son and turned to the wall of fire before him.

"Will you be back, daddy?"

"Knuckles, I will _always_ be by your side."

The young echidna watched as his father stepped through the searing fires, though not one gasp of pain escaped him.

"_My duty is to save the Flower and restore serenity."_

-**New Beginning**-

So here Knuckles sits, guarding his precious Master Emerald.

He favored using the outside shrine upon realizing that keeping the Master Emerald somewhere he could not see it just made it easier for Eggman and Rouge to steal it. Sure, the defenses helped to slow them down, but Eggman was a technological genius and Rouge was a professional thief.

Knuckles rightfully figured that his raw power was more of a deterrent than ancient home security systems. Then again, Tails was on par with Eggman when it came to technology; Knuckles could just ask the young fox to install some high tech defenses.

He frowned at the idea; he didn't need anyone's help.

He jumped to the bottom of the shrine upon sensing someone landing on his island; he clenched his fists tight and prepared for a fight.

"_If you want my Emerald, you're gonna have to go through __**me**__ first!"_

-**Notes**-

Author: **"This is just a short story that is supposed to lead in to a future one. I took some liberties with the Archie Sonic Universe mythos, but I think it worked out pretty well. This world is actually a blending of the games and comic. Any questions are welcome, just be polite."**

AuthorEdit: **"I made a few changes when I realized that I might have gone a little overboard on some of the Sally/Knuckles moments. I also added Leaving in order to make the story 'complete' in the sense that Lara-Le gets to say goodbye and the reader can see a transition from where Locke and Knuckles begin to where they end up." **

The succession of Guardians is this: **Hawking - Tobor - Spectre - Sojourner - Thunderhawk - Janelle-Li - Athair - Sabre - Locke - Knuckles**

Title: **"The title 'History and Destiny' refers to Locke **_**and**_** Knuckles. The words are not **_**completely **_**respective to them.**

Sally: **"I could not resist 'forming things up' once the idea popped into my head."**

Division: **"I have no idea why I divided every section into tens, fifties, or hundreds. Maybe it's just symbolic form?"**

Add apostrophe s to the end of a singular noun, even if it ends in s.


End file.
